


Sweet Talk

by apocalyptic_azazel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptic_azazel/pseuds/apocalyptic_azazel
Summary: Beau gets drunk and realizes she's been denying something for a long timesoulmate mark au





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is only named sweet talk because thats the name of the song i was listening to. this exists because i am weak for soulmate aus but i really have no idea what this is. congrats.

Beauregard of course would be lying when she says she's “given up on soulmates”.

Because of course, who could give up on something, or someone, like that. A match bestowed by the gods, despite your faith or lack thereof in any particular one.

It’s not like her soulmate hasn’t given her enough to go off on. A blazing ruby on the left of her chest, right above her heart, lavender sprigs curling around both forearms, blotchy watercolor marks on every appendage she can see, and a little devil skull on her thigh. Finally is a symbol she doesn’t recognize of a gateway on her hip, and no matter how much research she does, Beau can’t seem to find where it’s from or what it means.

Of course, none of this matters when you’re drunk, in bed with beautiful women who also don’t share the puritanical belief that you should save yourself for your soulmate. Some of them ask about her Marks. Ask if she’s met her soulmate and if they’ll be upset she’s sleeping around. Beauregard shrugs, says she’s got no plans to ever meet them and goes back to drugs and making girls quiver under her touch.

That is, until the coin runs out.

It seems that leeching off other people’s leftover drinks, dropped coppers, and hiding in barns during the night doesn’t seem to be working out. So Beau picks up work, like anyone of her particular strength would, using what little she learned from the Cobalt Soul to be an armed guard to a couple of fancy schmoozes before jumping to the next city (she takes a moment so consider the fact that she’s technically an escort, considering how often her work delves into seducing merchant daughters for her own entertainment). After messing around for a bit, saving up some coin and moving on she runs into the half-orc sailor. Then, as fate would have it, runs into a small, blue, annoyingly cute tiefling on the side of the road.

Beau isn’t blind, she makes a note of curved waist, ample bosom, scattering of freckles and bright eyes. Maybe another quick conquest for later, she notes. But then they fight that giant snake. And then they meet Caleb, and Nott. Molly and Yasha soon after. Suddenly they’re the Mighty Nein. Suddenly they’re in Zadash. Suddenly they’re a team, a family, and small, blue Jester is no longer a possible hookup, but a formidable fighter, one of the strongest of them all, funny, and sweet, and kind and an excellent healer.

And they were roommates. Who saw each other naked. A lot. Well, not exactly by Beau’s choice, Jester just didn’t really have a concept of modesty and would walk around the room naked as she pleased. Beau wasn’t an idiot, and didn’t complain.

Being ever the pessimist, she denied it at first. Jester had two silver dots right around her eyebrow, exactly where Beau’s first piercing was. Sure, Jester knew the symbol on her hip, “The Traveller!” bouncing excitedly, she showed her journal and talked for hours about this mysterious “Traveller”. So what, maybe Beau’s soulmate also worshipped the Traveller. Wasn’t like only one person could be religious. The horns of the devil on Beau’s thigh just happened to look like Jester’s - she wasn’t the only tiefling in the world. Just like she wasn’t the only tiefling who liked painting masterpieces of watercolor. It wasn’t important that Jester’s mom liked lavender or was literally named _Ruby Of The Sea_. It’s not an uncommon name, Beau tells herself, drinking herself lower and lower.

It wasn’t like Jester had any Marks that represented Beau.

Except she did.

Not just the very obvious dots on her face, she had a _literal bow staff_ down her spine. With a _blue ribbon and everything_. That may or may not just happen to look exactly like Beau’s quarterstaff. Just a coincidence. Most monks are trained in quarterstaffs. It’s not like she had spilling wine down one shoulder, marring her perfect cool toned skin into purple blotches. It’s not like the wine label has the symbol of her family on it. Or that she had the symbol of the Cobalt Soul on her leg.

All of these were very strange, very odd, totally reasonable and rational coincidences right?

Beau is very, very drunk.

She had seen Jester almost die. Jester had been kidnapped. And Hurt. Tortured even. Jester could’ve slipped right through her fingers, and Beau was too stubborn, too bullheaded to even admit that it could be, by the tiniest, infinite mote of a possibility, that they were supposed to be together.

Slamming down her drink, and a couple of coin (probably more than she should have, but Beau is not in a state where _math_ feels necessary). Sprinting up the stairs of the inn, using that little extra push that Dairon taught her to get there just the tiniest bit quicker, which did not prove in her favor as trying to move fast whilst drunk apparently involves some broken pottery, a bruised shoulder and a cracked door frame. She bursts through the door, huffing like she’s just run a mile and suddenly it all freezes, breath caught in her chest and heart freezing.

Jester is sitting on the bed, sketching in her journal. She’s in a sheer nightgown, the bite of the cold apparently not bothering her a bit. Not seeming perturbed by Beau’s abrupt entrance, she sets her book down in her lap gently, tail flicking off the side of the bed. “Beau! Are you alright? More secret monk-ninja training?”

She probably should’ve planned this. Should’ve written something down or come in with a plan. But when did Beauregard ever have a plan?

Standing there for probably too long, until Jester seems to get concerned and impatient. All courage has suddenly seeped out of her veins and seems to be pooling on the floor in a big, vulnerable mess.

“We’re… I…”

“Yes Beau?” Jester asks innocently, her tail pulling up into her lap. God that voice. And That sweet face. Beau hates seeing her so worried, even if she’s good at hiding it. Gathering what’s left of her strength. Takes a deep breath and tries not to sway where she stands.

“We’re soulmates.” She wanted to state it plainly, with conviction, but as always her voice betrays her and that little falter comes in, showing how nervous she is about being wrong. “Aren’t we?”

Jester smiles big, larger than Beau had ever seen her before, which is saying something considering how often Jester smiled. It seems like every shred of tension in her body dissipates, replaced by this overwhelming sense of calm. Beauregard, of course, if still vibrating with nervous intensity.

“Of course we are silly, has it taken you this long to figure out?” Jester says as if it’s the easiest thing in the world, patting the bed next to her, gesturing Beau to sit.

Beau on the other hand, is rather confused.

“You… I.” She stammers. “You knew?”

Jester smiles that big toothy grin. “It wasn’t hard to figure out Beauregard. You’re not as subtle as you think.” She pats again. “Sit.”

Beauregard sits. “How… long have you known?”

“Since we first met.” She says simply, picking up her book again and doodling a couple more things. Beau sneaks a peak and sees a drawing of the two of them holding hands with glittery hearts everywhere. “Well. That night, I saw the Travellers symbol and lavender and that was all I needed. You were pretty and strong and had things like my Marks. I’m surprised it took you this long, I thought I was being obvious flirting with you.” Jester puts her book on the nightstand, blowing out the lantern as she does. Curling around Beauregard’s frame, she cuddles close, wrapping her tail around Beau’s ankle and being mindful of the horns. “Goodnight Beau.”

It it quiet for a moment, before Jester suddenly shoots up again. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Beauregard feels her hand cradle her face in the darkness, pulling her in for a kiss. She gets lost in it, breathing in the scent of Jester and feeling her heartbeat and steady press of her lips, soft and pliable and minty. Jester makes a bit of a show gently biting Beau’s bottom lip, causing her to groan before soothing it over with a swipe of her tongue. Finally, she pulls back with a satisfying smack, seemingly proud of herself, before wiggling back into Beauregard’s side.

What. Just happened.

Beauregard is frozen, not really sure if what is happening is reality, before her drunken side finally takes over again, deciding “ _Hey. Fuck it.”_ and lulling her body to sleep next to this very warm, and very cute tiefling.


End file.
